Christmas Angels
by cherry-blossoms18
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Lately strange things have been happening to Sakura, one after another all starting when she recieved a large envelope. Please R&R ^_^
1. The Envelope

Cardcaptor Sakura

Title: Christmas Angels

Chapter 1- The Envelope

"Sleep in heavenly peace….." and slowly the music ended, along with the beautiful, soft voice of a girl. "WOW Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said in awe "That was great! You're going to blow them away at the Winter Concert this Saturday". Sakura and Tomoyo were in the music room at their school so Tomoyo could practise her solo. Tomoyo looked up and smiled "Thanks Sakura-chan….she paused for a moment "Are you sure you still wouldn't like to join me in singing Silent Night? It would sound so much better as a duet" she pleaded batting her long eyelashes. Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo had been urging her for the last couple weeks to sing with her at the Winter Concert but she still wasn't quite sure if she wanted to…I mean singing up in front of all those people, _every_ single person with their eyes on you…it made her stomach twist with nervousness. "Ummm…maybe, I still haven't decided yet" Sakura replied. "Well let me know…oh yeah I just finished making a whole bunch of battle costumes last night, I even made a special one especially for you Sakura-chan just in case you change your mind in time for the concert" Tomoyo winked and walked to out of the music room. Sakura sighed "she hasn't changed a bit".

***

"Brrrrr" Sakura said pulling her winter jacket closer to her. Her and Tomoyo were walking home. Everything was white with fresh, glistening snow that had fallen the night before. She was just starting to enjoy all the scenery when….WHAM!!! "Ouch!" Sakura yelped. Someone had through a snowball right on top of her head. She looked up to see where it had came from and spotted a small orange stuffed-animal flying right over her head. It had an evil grin and it's face staring down at her and was holding a big green envelope twice the of it's body. "KERO!" Sakura yelled "What are you doing here, what if somebody sees you!". "Ahhh don't worry Sakura, there's not a person in sight and I just came to give you this" he dropped the envelope into her hands. "It was on top of your desk when I woke up this morning after you'd already left for school, so I decided to bring it to you and besides I wanted to come outside and see the snow, since it's been awhile since I've been any". Sakura examined the envelope. It had a faint aura to it, but it was barley noticeable. "Well" Tomoyo said "aren't you gonna open it?". "I think I'll wait till I get home, I have to hurry because it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, bye Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said and started to run towards her house. "See you tomorrow Sakura and don't forget!".

~ Cherry Blossom- Hey guys ^_^ I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Be sure to let me know what you think and don't forget suggestions are welcome. Arigato ^.~


	2. The Poem

Cardcaptor Sakura

Title: Christmas Angels

Chapter 2- The poem

"la la lala la la lala" Sakura sang quietly, as she put the last dish away from dinner. All she had been able to think about through dinner was what to tell Tomoyo, she knew her friend would be disappointed if she said no, but if she said yes and decided to sing, up in front of all those people…wearing one of Tomoyo's "creations", she gulped what a day it had been. 

When Sakura left the kitchen with a rather large dish of pudding for Kero (hehe ^_^) she started to head up to her bedroom she noticed the large envelope lying on the floor. "Oh, it must of fallen out of my pocket", she picked it up, looked at it for a moment then ran upstairs. "Kero?" Sakura called when she entered her room but no one answered. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" still no answer… "I have chocolate puddi…AHHH!!" Sakura yelped as the small, yellow beast charged toward the bowl in her hands grabbing it and flying back over to her desk again, almost knocking her over in the process. "KE-RO!" she giggled gaining her balance. "Whaaat?" he asked with the biggest grin he could muster up on his face with his mouth full. "Oh never mind" Sakura sighed and flopped onto her bed. She looked at the envelope again and then tore it open. Inside was a piece of yellow paper, that looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook of some kind. She opened it up carefully, to reveal a short verse of a poem. It read:

__

Snow falling softly in the night

Illuminated by a gentle light,

That's where you'll find me in the snow

Who am I? At first you may not know 

Sakura just stared at the four lines, reading them over and over. It made no sense. "At first you may not know? what is this supposed to mean exactly?" she thought. She searched the envelope for some sign of a name, address, anything that might tell who sent this mysterious poem, but after awhile she just gave up, put the envelope in her desk drawer and went to bed, hoping that maybe everything would make more sense in the morning…maybe just a little.

~Cherry Blossom- Hello again everyone. I know, I know Christmas is over but I never got a chance to do much updating before so….! Anyways I know this story really sucks and the chapters are too short, but it's my first one I've ever written so please don't be too mad ^_^ "

Don't forget suggestions, comments and flames are open. Arigatou ^.~

~Happy Holidays~


	3. Questions and Greetings

Cardcaptor Sakura

Title: Christmas Angels

Chapter 3- Questions and Greetings

That night as Sakura slept peacefully she started to dream. She dreamt she was walking slowly through Penguin Park. The snow was falling gently down from the tranquil night sky, that shone brightly from the bright glow of the stars. The moon also shone brightly that night illuminating the snow as it fell. As she walked Sakura felt as if she were in some kind of fairytale land, nothing could possibly ruin this moment. The she spotted it. Sitting near the truck of a Sakura tree a shadowed figure sat quietly, watching her. Thought she couldn't see the figure clearly she sensed something that felt oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…………….

"**_SAKURA"_** Kero yelled at the top of his lungs. "HOE!" Sakura yelped in surprise falling out of her bed onto the floor. "KE-RO!" she cried "What's up with scaring me like that?". "Well Sakura-chan if you want to be late for school again, your certainly going the right way about it" he replied smirking as he watched her facial expression turn from one of pure annoyance to pure panic. Sakura glanced over at her alarm clock, "Ahhh!" she cried again frantically jumping up and scrambling to put on her uniform. Then rushing to the bathroom she somehow managed to brush her teeth and put her hair up into the cute little Sakura pigtails like she did everyday. "Bye Kero-chan" she called running downstairs, basically tripping face-first into the front door, while trying to put her roller blades on and open the door at once.

Zooming down the sidewalk, careful not to slip on any icy patches Sakura began to think about her dream, how peaceful everything had seemed and the mysterious shadowed figure. Forgetting to keep her eyes on the sidewalk, she dazed off not checking to see what lay ahead anymore. Suddenly her wheel skidded, then slid on a stray patch. "HOE!" she shouted surprised falling backwards, but before she could hit the hard, cold ground someone caught her hand. Helping pull herself back up, Sakura brushed herself off. "Arigatou" she said, not even looking up. "You should be more careful" the person said "you could break your neck wearing those things during the slippery winter". Sakura suddenly froze recognizing the strangers voice. Slowly she peered up at the person, and Sakura's eyelids emerald eyes jolted open. "Syaoran" she whispered, before slipping on the same patch of ice as before. "Ow" she muttered rubbing her back, ice and roller blade's definitely don't mix. Glancing up again Sakura saw Syaoran extend a hand to help her up. "Thanks again" she said smiling, taking it.

"So…." Sakura piped up when they had begun walking or in Sakura's case rolling to school "Syaoran, what brings you back to Japan?". Not eben taking his gaze from the frozen ground he replied "I'll explain everything later Sakura, let's just hurry and get to school, we only have 2 more minutes left until the bell rings". "HOE!" Sakura cried and together they began to hurry down the sidewalk. So many questions swam through Sakura's head at that moment that it almost made her dizzy. _Why had Syaoran come back? What did her dream mean? Who had sent that strange poem verse and what did it mean? Should she sing with Tomoyo-chan this Saturday night at the Winter Concert? Why was all of this happening now? _But the sound of the school bell ringing snapped her out of it. Her and Syaoran sped around the last corner and through the school's doors. "Oh well" she thought. All those questions would just have to wait because right now she had just one question that concerned her……_would she get to class on time?_

Cherry Blossom~ Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest one I've written so far, but there's lots more to come. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have. ^_^

~Arigatou ^.~

Happy New Year 2003


End file.
